Without me, without me, everyday is a misery
by Sake1
Summary: Harry and Sirius get lost and then found...


**Title: Without me, without me, everyday is a misery**

**Rating: NC 17**

**Pairing: Harry/Sirius**

**Warning: Slight spoilers for OotP and DH, somnophilia, Bondage, dubcon, docking**

**Summary: Harry and Sirius get lost and then found...**

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Word count: 1,066**

"Harry..." Sirius muttered softly caressing Harry's scar with his index finger. This was wrong, so deviously wrong. This was James' son he was lusting after, a boy of barely 17 that had been placed in his care after Voldermort had been slain. Sirius took his other hand and traced it down the younger man's bare chest. For the past week, he had found himself wandering into Harry's room while he slept and watching him. This was the first time he'd dared touch the pale glistening skin below him, it was softer then he had ever imagined. The voices that had haunted him since he'd been pulled from The Dark Place were finally quiet as his hand drifted over to Harry's nipple. Sirius closed his eyes as he pinched the nibble between his fingers, feeling the blood from his body flow down gathering in his cock. Sirius' hand left Harry's scar and went to his other nipple giving it the same amount of attention. Harry made a soft muttering sound and Sirius jumped away opening his eyes fearing what he might see. Harry's eyes were still closed as he rolled over slightly in his sleep. Sirius couldn't look away from his godson no matter how hard he tried.

_This is wrong._ Sirius thought bitterly. Harry was a shell of his former bright-eyed self, he didn't talk, and barley ate. Harry spent his entire day just sitting in a chair and staring off into space. Harry was traumatized and Sirius was thinking on molesting him. Sirius could picture James inside his head glaring at him the way he had when he'd found out about Sirius leading Snape to the hole in the Whomping Willow. Harry was his godson, someone he should be taking care of and here he was, thinking of doing unspeakable things to him.

**Take him** screamed the voices that were always lurking in his mind. Sirius put his hands over his ears as if to block them out even though he knew they were from in his own mind. They had been there in The Dark Place taunting and tormenting him, bringing up every flaw in his character hoping to drive him mad.

_Shut up, shut up_ Sirius screamed inside his head. Sirius didn't want to let them win, he should have the will power not to bend to their command but he knew he wasn't strong enough. He should have been free from this hell, it should have stopped the moment Harry and the rest of the Order had freed him. McGonagall had thought he was of sound enough mind to placed Harry in his care. Watching Harry should have been something that Sirius should have taken pride in, guarding his godson against the world but it just hurt him and with the voices calling for Harry's innocence…

**Take him** The voices screamed louder. There were so many of them all speaking the same words like some hellish choir. b He's soft, tight, beautiful. Take him, take him/b

"It's wrong..." Sirius felt himself get hard at the suggestion of taking Harry. He raised his wand and summoned ropes that tied Harry's wrists and ankles to the bars on the bed. Sirius threw the blanket off Harry's body and nearly came at the sight of his naked body.

**So wickedly beautiful, so innocent, so right for the taking. **The voices purred seductively.** He's perfect, isn't he?**

Sirius undressed quickly while looking at Harry's naked body just laying there waiting for him. The voices were screaming suggestion as to what to do to the sleeping savior of the wizarding world and Sirius couldn't block out the images that crashed against his brain. Sirius crawled on to the bed looking down at his sleeping godson. The voices were silenced to a low murmur as his hand traced a vein on the younger man's cock. Sirius rubbed the foreskin on his own member and lifted it slightly. It stung painfully but he leaned forward slipping Harry's into it. The sensation was so intense Sirius gasped loudly as he stroked over them. The voices were gone, shunned into silence by the simple touch of Harry. Sirius thrust against Harry feeling very much like some mindless dog in heat. The tension in his stomach was rising steadily as he started to rub faster. He was so undeniable close when he hearing an odd groan coming from beneath him.

"Harry!" Sirius froze looking into those shining green eyes staring up at him with an unreadable expression etched across his face. Panic started to grip every fiber of Sirius' being. The voices would come back soon and he couldn't take it another round of them. Harry let a small half smile play across his face as he looked deeply into Sirius' face. "I'm...I'll stop."

"No," Harry whimper pleadingly, "I want to feel something, please Sirius."

Sirius blinked a couple of times looking down at his godson. Harry's hips jerked upward causing his cock to rub against Sirius'. Sirius thrust back against him causing Harry to pull on the ropes that held him. He watched as Harry's head went back and he let out a cat like sound as his body started to shake. Sirius felt a tension building in his lower stomach increase in urgent need to release himself. Sirius watched with sick fascination as Harry started biting onto his bottom lip and leaning his head back while struggling against the ropes that binned him. Sirius reached down with his other hand and cupped his godson's balls and heard Harry let out a gut-wrenching scream. The feel of Harry coming against the head of his cock forced Sirius over the edge as he came hard against Harry. A bizarre dizziness went over Sirius as he pulled Harry out from under his foreskin. He leaned forward pressing his lips against Harry's hard. Harry licked his bottom lip and Sirius opened his mouth willingly while moving his body right up against Harry's. Harry moaned into Sirius mouth as he brushed his own tongue against Sirius'. Sirius' hands traced odd patterns on Harry's chest as he nipped at Harry's tongue. Harry pulled back from Sirius smiling up at him.

"You found me, "He whispered softly. Sirius wasn't sure how he knew but it felt like maybe he had, like this moment of bliss had found Harry but he ignored it and kissed Harry again.


End file.
